PPGZ: Teen Life
by eliselange
Summary: Now as teenagers, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru must endure high school, but things get out of hand when the Rowdyruff Boys join their class and all the villains of Tokyo City team up to destroy the superheroines, under Him's command. The girls go on a race against time to save the world, while trying not to fall for the RRBZ and pass the exams. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1: School again

Chapter 1: School again

_Blossom's P.O.V_

Today is our first day of school! Another year of hanging out with the girls, studying hard and, of course, fighting crime. Quite a good perspective, isn't it?

I walk five minutes from my house to the school with my little sister Kuriko, who is now ten years old. However, she is still as mean, always trying to steal my sweets whenever she can. Oh, man!

I'm already at the school's main gate, where they are waiting for me: my best friends, Miyako Gôtokuji and Kaoru Matsubara. At first, we may seem like your normal girls trio, but secretly the three of us form the superhero group that defends Tokyo City from the forces of evil: the Powerpuff Girls Z!

I just love being a superheroine! My favourite anime genres are the super-sentai and the mahou shojo, but I never thought I could get superpowers too... My alter-ego is Hyper Blossom, Miyako's is Rolling Bubbles and Kaoru's is Powered Buttercup. Together, we are able to defeat many baddies, such as Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys... or even Him!

"Hi Momoko!" Miyako says with her sweet and polite voice when she sees me "Ready for the new school year?"

"Of course!" I answer.

"What a pain in the butt!" Kaoru says "I just hope it was summer again, and do absolutely nothing except going to the beach and playing videogames"

"Man, Kaoru, don't be such a party crasher" I reply "Let's enjoy it to the fullest! Remember, now that we're fifteen, we're now teenagers"

"Is it supposed to be fun?" Kaoru answers sarcastically.

"It sure isn't!" Miyako intervenes "Yesterday morning, I was looking on the mirror when I noticed a brand new spot on my face. It's horrible, I feel so embarrassed..." she says, while staring at her feet.

I hug her, while saying: "It doesn't matter, Miyako. We'll always love you, no matter how many spots you have. Believe me, Kaoru and I will have also in no time"

Kaoru grins, and the three of us laugh together. Suddenly, I hear a loud noise right behind me, and when I turn around I see a short girl with copper-coloured hair and a tight purple dress. Much to my chagrin, she is none other than Himeko Shirogane, the town's most rich and spoiled girl. The three of us pretend not to see her, and she also does. I just hope we're not in the same class again this year...

"Good morning, my dear peasants" she says.

I don't have to look at Kaoru to know she's incredibly angry: both she and me hate Himeko, both in her human form and as a villainess, when she's called Princess. Miyako is the only one that can stand her, but we know she's more than capable of driving our blonde friend mad (and that's not precisely easy).

When she enters the building, I sigh in relief, and glance at my watch:

"Girls, it's almost half past eight" I say "Time to go in"

The two of them nod, and we also head for class. This year we enter upper-secondary school, so we take the stairs that lead to the second floor. I search my name in the lists outside each room, until I finally find it.

"Come here!" I shout "I found it!"

Miyako and Kaoru run towards me, and I point at the student list:

"Look, here we are: Akatsutsumi Momoko, Gôtokuji Miyako, and Matsubara Kaoru. We're all in Year 10, Class C!"

"I can't say I'm surprised" Kaoru smiles.

"You're right, the Headmaster always puts us together for the sake of the city" Miyako adds "I'm happy of being a Powerpuff"

"Me too!" I reply.

I sit at the back, between Miyako and Kaoru. I start to take my books and my case out of my bag when someone familiar sits at the front.

"Please tell me it isn't Himeko standing there" Kaoru begs.

"Actually, she is" I whisper.

"Girls, she really isn't that bad" Miyako replies, pretending to be annoyed.

I sigh and continue emptying my schoolbag: Himeko just ruined my seemingly perfect day. I'm still spaced out when Ms. Keane comes in.

"Well, boys and girls" she says "Here we are, another year together! I'm gonna check if everyone's here today. Akatsutsumi Momoko?"

"Yes" I reply, standing up and then sitting down again. She keeps saying names, and after Miyako and Kaoru are called out, I hear:

"Sakamoto Yôsuke?"

It can't be him! Sakamoto, the prankster boy whom I fell in love with... and he pulled a joke on me. Stupid boy. Could this day get any worse?

"Shirogane Himeko?"

Well, in fact it can. Princess stands up and begins talking about her newest dress made by a top designer. However, that doesn't explain why she still looks like a clown.

"Now that we're done" continues Ms. Keane "I'd like to introduce you to the three new students. Boys, come in!"

The door opens, and they come in: a redhead, a blonde and a dark-haired guy. When I see them, I almost stop breathing.

It's them. The Rowdyruff Boys. I'm sure of it.

I look at my friends, who seem to be as shocked as I am.

"Miyako" I whisper "It's them!"

"It can't be" she replies, but she looks rather unconvinced herself "We destroyed them in Egypt, remember?"

"Yeah, I do, but..."

"Don't tell me I kissed them for nothing!" Kaoru intervenes.

"They are the Mochizuki brothers: Sôu, Takumi and Kairi" Ms. Keane continues "Let's give them a warm welcome"

Everyone greets them, but then I notice something: they sure look much older than when Mojo created them... Then, they should had been 10 years old, more or less. However, now they are teenagers, just like us. How can that be? And where have they been this two years?

"Sôu, you can sit in front of Momoko. And I suppose your brothers would also like to sit next to you?"

"Yes, please, Ms. Keane" says the redhead, who must be Sôu a.k.a. Brick. He sits in front of me; his brother Takumi a.k.a. Boomer sits in front of Miyako; and last, Kairi a.k.a. Butch sits in front of Kaoru.

I get the feeling that this is gonna be a very long school year.

_Bubbles' P.O.V_

That boy, Takumi, is very handsome. And perhaps he is a really nice person. But if Momoko is right, he is a Rowdyruff, and better far than close.

Suddenly, while Ms. Keane is busy writing our new timetable on the board, he turns around and whispers to me:

"So your name is Miyako, right?" I nod "Pretty name..."

"Thanks" I reply, while feeling my cheeks burning.

"Wow, do you also like drawing?" he asks, while looking closely at the quick sketch I've just finished in my notepad. It shows Momoko, Kaoru and me in the beach, because we actually spent most of our summer holidays together in Izu.

"Yes" I answer.

"Me too!" he says "We have to work together in art class, Miyako. Is it fine by you?"

"Of course" I answer, and he gives me a smile. I don't really know how to react, so I begin reading the timetable. When he finally turns around again, I can't help but to sigh in relief.

He may be Boomer, a nasty little boy who flipped my skirt and said all kind of rude things to me, but I sure am nervous when talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The boys are back

Chapter 2: The boys are back

_Bubble's P.O.V_

Finally, introduction class is over, and Ms. Keane tells us it's time for art class. While I'm carefully organising my locker and taking out my pencils and rubber, I hear someone behind me:

"Miyako, do you have art class now?"

I turn around to see Momoko smiling at me. I reply:

"Yes, and I presume you have P.E."

"You're right!" she smiles "Kaoru too, but next we have break, so we can be together. See you!" she leaves, while waving at me.

I wave her back, but then he appears next to me:

"Miyako, we're in art class together! Isn't that great?" Takumi says, and I nod in response "Shall we get going?"

We walk together to the art room, and unsurprisingly, he sits next to me. Our teacher, Mr. Noda, introduces himself and explains a bit of theory. A bit nervous, I pick my pencil and start drawing a quick doodle in my notebook, something I do whenever I feel unrest. Because honestly, being the first two hours next to a possible villain wasn't on my agenda.

Mr. Noda gives us permission to start doing the exercise, which consist of painting with charcoal a portrait of our partner. I glance at Takumi, who smiles and starts observing me in detail. I blush a little and then focus on my picture. I start lining up my drawing tools, and pick an HB pencil to outline his facial features first.

After I draw his face in a 3/4 position, I take the charcoal to sketch his eyes' contour. His blue eyes are so beautiful, now that I look at them. His rosy cheeks, his always-present smile... And then I realise Momoko is right: he really is Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys. Even though he is a few years older, I recognise him perfectly.

They're up to no good, that's for sure.

_Buttercup's P.O.V_

It's finally sports time! Ms. Keane's course introduction wasn't that bad, but my body was longing for some action; concretely, soccer. I'm not surprised to see people from other years there, including my buddies from the soccer team. And there he is, Natsuki Urawa. As popular as always, he's surrounded by a huge crowd of girls, asking for his phone number or whatsoever.

"Yo, Natsuki" I say "How come you're not with the other upperclassmen?"

"I had to repeat, Kaoru" he replies coolly "That means we're in the same year now"

"Oh my gosh. That can't be! It's almost too good to be true!" Momoko screams, with her girly-girly voice. I truly hoped that she no longer had a crush on Natsuki, but I suppose I'm being quite unrealistic. Momoko will never change: being boy-crazy always makes her stand out.

She runs towards him, but he shakes her off with disgust. Momoko makes Natsuki feel very uncomfortable, but she pretends she doesn't care. Although I can see how hurt she is whenever he makes fun of her, and I try to talk him into being more delicate. Of course, my advice is always ignored.

But enough of girlish themes: all I want is to play. I step forward to Coach Tatsuya and I ask him if we can play soccer today. He agrees and gives me the ball, so I get to the camp and shout:

"Natsuki, move your ass here! I challenge you: Class A versus Class C? Are you in? Or you're too chicken to even give it a try?"

Now you've done it, Kaoru: he's really pissed off.

"You're gonna lose, Kaoru. Just be prepared" he says, while giving me a fake smile.

"Wow, this is so much interesting... I also wanna join the fun, you know"

I can't believe it: it's Kairi! Or Butch, his alter-ego... He is by my side now, with a smirk on his face that's pissing me off. But I shut up: it's fine by me, as long as we're able to defeat Natsuki.

The players from Class A decide on their positions and so does ours, so we all take our places on the soccer field. I see Momoko sitting on the grass near the field and starting to cheer me on. I pretend to be annoyed, but she's a really good friend. I feel I can rely on her at anytime.

"Well, babe, try not to screw up things" I hear Kairi whisper on my ear.

"What the heck, you asshole? I bet I'm a hundred times better than you, so just shut up and play, will you?"

"So tough, Kaoru... But you know, I like them feisty" he says, while trying to kiss my neck. I punch him and shout:

"Get away from me, you pervert!"

_Blossom's P.O.V_

I'm so lucky today I don't have to do any sports! Although sports was an optional subject, I still prefer it to art class, unlike Miyako.

The match starts, and Kaoru is creating a lot of opportunities for her team to score. That's my girl! I just can't stop cheering her on. I usually do it with Miyako when we come to her interschool league matches, so today I'm a bit more embarrassed. Then, I notice someone is watching me closely from behind.

"Sôu?" I surprise "Are you also in P.E?"

"Yep" he answers, while changing his cap's position.

A long awkward silence follows, and I just can't stop staring at him. Brick, from the RRBZ... I realise he's pretty handsome... But still, he can't even be compared to Natsuki-kun. Talking about Natsuki, he is still playing, and then I stand up and start cheering him on too. But then...

"Could you please stop squealing?" he says, in front of everyone "I just can't stand you, girl. Always distracting me, you're a real pain!"

What? Did Natsuki-kun...? Did he just...?

"Hey, stop messing around with my best friend!" Kaoru shouts.

But then, someone else intervenes:

"Picking on a girl isn't precisely the best way to show off your manliness" Sôu says "So if you're gonna keep insulting, just concentrate more in your stupid game, you asshole"

Wow! Did he just cover my back? Brick, the nasty leader of the RRBZ? Him being all protective and chivalrous just didn't fit his old image at all. Natsuki makes a crooked grin and gets back to the game, while I turn to Sôu and mutter:

"Thanks, Sôu. And I really mean it"

"No big" he answers.

_Bubbles' P.O.V_

It's already morning break, so I meet with Momoko and Kaoru and the three of us sit comfortably under our favourite cherry tree. I tell my friends about Takumi, and they narrate what happened on the soccer match.

"There's only a thing we can do" Momoko says "We'll get closer to them, and if we happen to find out they really are the Rowdyruff, we'll beat them to a pulp. Understood, girls?"

Kaoru and I nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving the day

Chapter 3: Saving the day

_Buttercup's P.O.V_

At the end, the soccer match ended in a draw, and neither Natsuki or I were truly satisfied. I tried to ignore Butch for the rest of the day, and actually, I succeeded.

I'm skateboarding home when I notice my phone is vibrating. And when I take it out of my pocket, I see it's a message from Ken.

*Come to the lab ASAP. It's important.*

*See you there* I type as fast as I can.

Well, if I recall correctly, he said ASAP. And that means Kaoru isn't the one required, but Buttercup. I look around just in case, but there's nobody in the street. I take out my compact and start my transformation:

"Powered Buttercup!"

I'm ready, with my green and yellow jacket, my green trainers and, of course, the miniskirt. Luckily I've gotten used to it over this past two years; at first, I couldn't stand wearing it. Now changed into my full Powerpuff gear, I fly off towards the laboratory.

When I arrive there, Blossom and Bubbles are already there, with Ken, Poochi and Professor Utonium. They greet me, and I sit next to my fellow superheroines.

"So, Ken, what was this all about?" I ask "Asking us to come so quickly..."

"Well, girls, I'm afraid we have some bad news for you" the young boy answers.

"There seems to be an increase in black Z rays activity in Tokyo City" intervenes the professor "Have you noticed something strange about the monsters you've fought recently? Especially the ones with the black aura..."

The three of us look at each other, and then Blossom says:

"No, but we may know the whereabouts of three of them" she gasps "We suspect the three new boys in our class may be the RRBZ"

"What?" yells Ken.

"It can't be!" exclaims the professor.

"I know what you're gonna say" I interrupt "We destroyed them in Egypt, and all that. But they're here now, and I'm almost sure it's them"

"In school they call themselves Sôu, Takumi and Kairi" Bubbles adds "That's why nobody suspects a thing"

"We'll gather proves, and if they really are the Rowdyruff, we'll crush them" Blossom says defiantly "And whatever their true intentions are for enrolling our high school, they'll fail miserably"

_Blossom's P.O.V_

The rest of the evening was as usual as always: dinner with my parents and Kuriko, who of course complained about how my side of French fries was larger than hers. However, after dinner I went immediately to bed.

Morning at last! After getting ready for school, I run head without waiting for Kuriko, because today I agreed to meet Kaoru and Miyako a while before school started.

"Hi, Momoko!" greets Kaoru "I was sure you were gonna be late"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kaoru" I reply "Well, girls, ready for some action?"

They nod and the three of us get inside the building, with one objective: spying on the Rowdyruff. With the mini-cameras the professor gave us yesterday, we install them in all the classes, in order to monitor them every second of the day. After we're finished, we finally sit on our seats while the rest of our classmates start arriving.

"Hi, everyone!" I hear Himeko's irritant voice saying "What do you think of my new outfit?"

She's wearing a black tank top with an almost-transparent reddish blouse over it, and a pair of burgundy loose-fitting trousers. It does suit her well, but I get angered when she approaches Sôu, who is just entering the classroom, and says with a seductive voice:

"What do you think, Sôu-kun? Do you think I look good on this clothes?"

"Yes, Himeko, whatever. Now, could you please leave me alone?" he demanded.

All of us stand in silence. Wow, now I'm certainly impressed: he is one of the few boys who can stand up to Princess and get away unharmed. I just hope she's unable to seduce him.

He sits in front of me, and I manage to attract his attention:

"That was brave of you" I say "Normally no one is capable of displeasing her"

"Nah, it was nothing" he replies "She's just not my type, you know"

"Ah, so you have a type?" I say, slightly annoyed. He's starting to look more and more of a womanizer to me.

Suddenly, he gets closer to me, and our noses are almost touching each other. I blush heavily, and he notices it and starts giggling.

"Damn you, stupid Sôu!" I shout.

"Momoko, it looks like you've never been complimented before" he whispers "At least, not by a guy... It's no surprise, if you always go for jerks like that Natsuki guy from yesterday"

"Don't insult Natsuki" I reply "He's so cool, strong and handsome... You can't even compare to him, Sôu!"

Oh my gosh, I was not thinking while I said that. He looks incredibly hurt, and I want to say something, apologize... But he turns around and ignores me.

"Sôu... I'm sorry, I didn't really mean..."

He is still not looking at me, but then he whispers:

"You know, Momoko, you're the nicest girl I've ever met. But honestly, you deserve more of a nice guy than jerks that are only looks and moreover, treat you like if you were trash. You're too good for that"

_Bubbles' P.O.V_

Ms. Keane enters the room, and I sit behind Takumi. While she is explaining Japanese kanji, I start a conversation with him, and we find about we've so much in common. I mean, we both like drawing, singing, all types of animals, designing... But in his case, he prefers designing interiors, unlike me who dreams to be a fashion designer. I'm still talking to him when my belt starts to glow.

Quickly, the girls and I stand up:

"Ms. Keane, my stomach is growling a lot" says Kaoru.

"Ms. Keane, my teeth hurt!" adds Blossom.

"Ms. Keane, I feel like if my head is burning" I finish.

"Alright, girls, you can leave" she says.

The three of us run to the rooftop, and we quickly transform:

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" we say together.

"Well, time to fly!" says Blossom, as she floats mid-air. Kaoru and I follow her, and we open our compacts.

"What's the matter, Professor?" I ask.

"The mayor called: Mojo is rampaging in the city centre with his Mojo Robo! Girls, you need to stop him before the city and the people suffer any more damage!"

"Alright, Prof. We're on it!" says Buttercup.

The three of us speed up and we finally arrive to the centre, landing next to the park gates. Buttercup is already swinging her hammer, looking for someone to beat up, but Blossom attracts her attention:

"Girls, I have an idea: let's surround Mojo from both sides. Bubbles, you'll take the Market Street; Buttercup, you'll fly between the skyscrapers to avoid being seen; and finally, I'll fly from the City Hall towards the Monument Square, where Mojo is. Understood?"

Buttercup is visibly annoyed by Blossom's bossy attitude, but she chooses to comply and sets off. Blossom also flies away, and last but not least, I run across Tokyo's busy streets, ready to save the day.


End file.
